reddonychandailyfandomcom-20200214-history
MictheLivingToaster
MicTheLivingToaster (AKA meettheluckything) is a legendary PMV artist whose professional skills are of such brilliance, they are a social dogma to the fandom. Legend says that every time this video is played, an infant chiled is spared. In a related story, he has also done commissions on his deviantart for his hefty and vigorous artwork. Early Career It is unknown as to where MTLT received his unique talents as an artist as a child, which critics of ours compare to historical legends Picasso, Davinci, Michaelangelo, and many others. However it is known to have surpassed the knowledge of five universities. In 2010 he ultimately received his Master's degree in ponies from God himself. From here on out he pursued his career as a PMV artist. 'Debut of "PMV Luna" and Success' Most of our mainstream PMV artists get featured on Eqd, where their upcoming fame skyrockets from there on out. MTLT has chosen not take this route, a movement that struck the backbone of the philanthropic /mlp/ community and single handedly anticipated the upcoming call-to-arms movement. /mlp/ collaborated together in order to find the rest of his accounts in the hunt for more of his works. They were pleased. Raid Led by Evil Ponychan Hackers Sadly, Micthelivingtoaster was attacked by a group of paedophile hackers on Ponychan, spewing hatred through their trembling path as they go. This raid led to the permanent exile of our new leader, which upset many of our friends on 4chan, who gathered around in hope and fear that these vicious deviants would tire themselves out. Don't worry, we have forgiven them for their childish ways. But just barely, just barely. MTLT himself publicly commented on the scene. I hope that one day equestria daily ends the website for a day to show that if bronys don't love and tolerate this whole brony communey will fall apart" -MTLT 'Charity Funds' But we're not done yet. Due to the shocking disappearance of our beloved PMV artist, which has left many users teary eyed and saddened, I am proud to present to you the /Mlp/ Sponsored Talented Interns Underrated Act. (MSITUA) No need to donate, we will gladly fund 30 cents per embedding of this masterpiece, preferrably at ponychan, to spread the word on his brilliant works. They will reward you for your gratitude as well. HAHA DISREGARD THAT I SUCK COCKS Ok I can't hold a straight face anymore; that was torture for me. heh. Long story short, this guy made a shitty pmv, then /mlp/ got a hold of it, posted criticism, then this idiot turned into an egotistical freak worse than Trixie and S2 Rainbow Dash combined, then /mlp/ anons simulated a hate thread on ponychan and directed him there, where he would take it out on ponychan instead. What a great raid that was. 'Archival Status' Surprisingly, this was one of the few exceptions that actually made it past all the downvoters over at chanarchive. A copy of the archive can be found here. (Contains NSFW ads.) http://chanarchive.org/4chan/mlp/58629/ Gallery 1347931696815.png 1347937419245.png 1347938557447.png 1347938688523.png 1347939019738.png 1347940401045.png simulatehatethread.png References http://meettheluckything.tumblr.com/page/6 http://micthelivingtoaster.deviantart.com/ (most comments were deleted)